


绝对论

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 当然，这些都是我后来才意识到的，如果我当时内心里仍然觉得我们对待彼此都像对待朋友，那么之后的故事也不会发生了。





	绝对论

**Author's Note:**

> 218宽/林欲芳瞎写的/那篇硕宽的后续（或许是）/这次真的在瞎写/道德底线拉得比较低

胜宽告诉我说昨天他和他哥哥做爱了，这让我有一点不爽，但是我说不出来是为了什么。

我猜想这可能是因为我喜欢他，虽然我从来没有表达过，但是我非常确定自己的感情，至少有那么三四年，我的新年愿望是可以和夫胜宽在一起，当然，实现了，只不过很可惜，我们仍旧不是恋人关系。

我和夫胜宽很早就认识了，在初中的时候我因为肤色的问题被同学欺凌，他是唯一一个愿意和我说话的人，但我的确，在某些方面上，是个有一些奇怪的人，并且总是专注在并不怎么重要的事情上。所以很长一段时间里我对他都没有一个具体明确的印象，甚至不知道他的名字，只是记得他的声音，毕竟也只有他来找我讲话。

那时候我就和别人一样就叫他小夫，但是我们最开始做朋友的时候我真的很少讲话，更多的时候是听他更加兴奋的喋喋不休。

后来托他的福，我也变得受欢迎起来，但是这些对我都并不重要，我不需要更多的朋友了，因为有夫胜宽。

但是我真正意识到自己喜欢他，是我第一次听他说喜欢李硕珉，那让我第一次产生了能不能揍一个人的想法，或许我真的就是很极端的人，为了占有自己拥有的事物第一件事情想的居然不是争取，而是破坏。

说到底还是自我欺骗，毕竟我没有勇气真的去揍李硕珉，也没有办法对夫胜宽说出那句我喜欢你。

以前的我就没有勇气，更何况现在，那个人有了喜欢的人。

后来夫胜宽和他哥，就是我说的李硕珉，他们后来因为重组家庭变成了兄弟，真的在一起了，我虽然不愿意承认但是心里真的慌了，因为之前的我还可以试图用消耗时间的理由，只要一直陪着他也是一种胜利，但是现在夫胜宽有了真正意义上可以陪伴他的人，那么我唯一的竞争力也失去了。

夫胜宽偶尔会给我讲他和他哥做爱的事情，比如他无缘无故地放学后没有等我一起回家就消失，或者周末突然爽约的时候。他脸上总是一副神秘的表情，高兴和生气掺杂着，我发现和夫胜宽有关的事实在我的脑海都非常炙热和清晰，我甚至还清楚地记得他第一次给我讲的时候是下大雨的第二天，他一大早到了学校第一件事就是凑在我耳边清晰又饱满地描述了全程。

那之后我会想着他，在洗澡的时候自慰，他终于从画上走下来，变成了那一股真实，他也会哭，也会勃起，也会在射精的时候发出难耐的喘息。

我甚至拥有无数个和他有关的春梦，在梦里他总是娇弱又柔软地躺在我身下，伸出白嫩纤细的手臂环住我，用好听的声音喊我的名字，音调会因为我的动作忽高忽低的，我知道这让我听起来卑劣又混蛋，但是没有什么能够阻止一个思春期高中男生肆无忌惮的性幻想。

我性意识的真正觉醒，就是从夫胜宽和他哥开始做爱之后发生的，而第一句话我就说了，这让我有点不爽。

我会想，或许我也能够和他做爱么？

性在我家里，从来都是一个不会被提起的话题，即使父亲是美国人，母亲却总是在他提到一些敏感问题的同时睁大双眼，然后问题再变得像用纸巾吸附流水，堪堪找到一块暂时的遮盖布。

可是我嫂子是男人，在他搬进家里和我们一起住之后，家里的氛围变得有些奇怪。

我和我哥都住在二层，有的时候晚上路过他的房间会听见他压抑的喘息和呻吟声，我们共用的浴室被占的时间也变长了，所以我经常去楼下的。

直觉告诉我我哥做爱的时候是在下面的那个，虽然这么说有点对不起我哥，但是我听到过太多次他们做爱的声音，也在和他们一同出门见到其他朋友时或多或少地听到一些玩笑话，我每次都笑笑，但是所有人都知道，我不是真的不懂。

我哥在我上高中之后其实还蛮好奇我的情感生活，毕竟他和我嫂子就是从那个时候开始的。但是我的样子和表情大概不需要我多说都能够得知答案，毕竟青春期的男孩子，性经历过后会变成另外一个人，我身边最鲜明的例子就是夫胜宽，那件事之后，他的眼神里就多了一些以前从来没有的色彩。

我得承认我爱夫胜宽，不仅仅是喜欢，到现在我认为我必须交代清楚这个事实——尽管也有很多线索可以追寻出这个结果，但我觉得还是要明确这件事，否则接下来的一切都会变得滑稽搞笑。

体系中同一物理参数在不同位置处之差称为推动力，而我和夫胜宽之间由于这份不对等的情感而产生的推动力，加快促成了我极端的想法。当然，这些都是我后来才意识到的，如果我当时内心里仍然觉得我们对待彼此都像对待朋友，那么之后的故事也不会发生了。

可是不能和夫胜宽做朋友了，严格意义上说，是我不想和他做普通朋友了。

我把他压在床上，胜宽的床上总是摆着几个毛绒玩偶，他很喜欢玩偶，我们一同出去的时候看到好看的玩偶他也会走不动路，最后都会买下来。

周末的傍晚我来找他玩，他们家好像没有别人在，只有他大汗淋漓地来给我开门，看见是我大剌剌地脱了上衣往卫生间走：“我爸妈今天不回家，不知道李……不知道我哥去哪了，我刚刚还在睡觉呢，可把我热坏了，你等我先去洗个澡。”

洗完澡他就只裹着浴巾出来，我躺在他的床上看漫画书，他径直走过来凑在我的旁边，还有些湿漉漉的胳膊贴住我的：“我看看你在看什么……切，怎么是这本，你不都看了好几遍了么？”

我抬头，看见他赤裸的上半身，脊背被房间天花板的照明灯勾勒出一道闪光的线。

又想起那些梦，我不受控制地俯身压住他。

“嗯？”他好像还没有意识到我心里在想什么，“我头发还没擦呢，床上会洇湿的。”

这种时候好像不应该接吻，我想，他应该会觉得很堂皇，然后看着他被薰成粉红的肩头圆润的，便忍不住低头去吻。

说是吻，其实是有些近乎啃咬地，我时常会对他产生这种欲望，或许是因为我总是在走路的时候跟在他的身后，衣服布料包裹下的肩膀曲线总是很漂亮。

不像其他的男孩子，说胜宽漂亮的话他总是听得很喜欢，眼睛也笑眯眯的：“我当然漂亮了，当然韩率也是漂亮的孩子呢。”

这个时候他或许察觉到空气中不寻常的气氛，我把他的肩膀舔的很湿，牙齿仍啃咬肌肉的同时说他很漂亮。

“韩率？你……你怎么了？我感觉有点怪……唔……”

没有穿衣服就是很好，下半身的浴巾只要我伸手就能够拨开。

所以为什么要在我面前完全没有防备，胜宽啊……

他连内裤都没有穿，两条腿中间的东西还没有醒过来，因为才洗完澡所以摸起来的触感阻力有点大，我的手掌和大腿根的温度比起来差太远了，那里很舒服就想要更加获得一些温度，就握住了他胯下和我一样的那根分身。

你干什么！

他厉声喝住我却没有推开，只是用好看的眼睛瞪我，他经常这样瞪我，但是马上就会变得柔软，这次也是一样的，因为他的性器在我的手里变硬了。

“韩率啊……”

“我想和你做爱。”

“……嗯？”

“我想和胜宽做爱，可以么？”

“可以了，不用再扩张了。”我趴在夫胜宽跟前，手指沾满了润滑液往他屁股里伸，一开始很紧，随着时间过去他放松下来，过程就变得轻松，虽然对于我的迫切来说，时间显得无比缓慢。我甚至能够在里面弯曲我的手指戳弄，每一下的触感相似又不同，可以从胜宽的声音里听出来他很享受，一开始呻吟的时候还不好意思喊我的名字，后来就也细碎地跑出来，溢满到空气里。

“我可以吻你么？”都做到这里我还没有吻过他，因为那意义是不同的，如果我吻了他，那么就等同于我告诉他我爱他，我爱他爱得快要疯了，我不惜和另一个男人共享，也必须要拥有他。

对了，另一个男人，李硕珉。

不得不承认因为夫胜宽，我现在对李硕珉也有了说不清的情感，是很奇怪的吧，明明我应该讨厌他才是。

但是真的很奇怪的，请让我在这里进行一些多余的说明，当喜欢的人身边又出现了第二个亲密的人，比起第一印象的讨厌，在后来的过程中，总会因为这个人的原因与第三个人产生更深层次的接触吧。

我对李硕珉就是这样，因为夫胜宽的原因，我也有了更多和他接触的机会，他真的如同夫胜宽所说，是一个温柔到极致的人——或许大部分大人都是这样，因为我嫂子也是这样，但是我总觉得他肯定不如我想象的那么简单。

比起观察夫胜宽，我更喜欢用更多的注意力观察李硕珉。

而在这个过程中我发现，我并不讨厌他，并且因为我过度地想要靠近夫胜宽所以总是在他的角度上看问题，时间一久我便发现，其实我也是有点喜欢李硕珉的。

但他能够和夫胜宽做爱，还能独自占据他的脑海，这样我很不服气。

所以如果我也可以亲吻夫胜宽的话，是不是就证明我也可以独自拥有他，哪怕只是一瞬间的。

“可以，”他说然后轻轻闭上了眼睛，“也插进来吧。”

我插进去，他的后穴很紧，脸上却没有露出很痛苦的表情，这和我想象中的不太一样。我这才意识到他已经不是第一次做爱，而我也不是第一次品尝到他身体的男人，但我还是担心他，即使他身体包裹我的壁肉炙热又温柔地缩紧，我还是没有办法挺腰动作。

你……

对方看起来要比我着急，插进去之后安安静静地呆了一会儿还没有动作，就主动抬起腰配合我，让我的阴茎在他的体内进出，我们用的润滑液是他放在床边柜子上的，刚刚我们涂了很多，现在随着小幅度的动作，从他的穴口一点点流出来。

“胜宽啊，你在么？”有人回家了，或许是看见亮灯所以走到门口来，是李硕珉的声音，我和夫胜宽都很熟悉。

门没有关死而是虚掩着，这个时候如果李硕珉推门进来绝对能够看到我和夫胜宽做爱的场景，听到他的声音夫胜宽的身体猛地缩紧了，而我的阴茎也变得更硬了，之前就已经讲过，毕竟我也没有办法控制自己对李硕珉的感情。

“嗯……啊，哥，是我，韩，韩率来找我玩呢……”夫胜宽明显是不想要对方知道我们现在做的事情，即使屁股很爽地把我咬紧，依然维持着平时的语调，但我叛逆地有些期待我们被发现的样子，便恶意加重了顶弄他的力度，故意让他的声音听起来断断续续得不正常。

我也叫了一声哥。

我有隐约的直觉，或许李硕珉知道我和夫胜宽正在做爱，因为他在门外停顿了一会儿，像是在做决定是否要揭露这个欲盖弥彰的事实。

然后他推开门进来了，自然是直接看到了我们做爱的场面，并且夫胜宽躺在我身下，并不能直接看到他的脸，只是听见有人走进来的声音，脸上的表情就变得惊恐，我的东西还在他的身体里，就着那样的姿势直起身子看他。

李硕珉的表情很平淡，我想这也侧面证实了我的猜测，他并没有说什么，只是慢悠悠地脱了衣服走过来，他脸上的表情很平淡，我认为这样的人更加的可怕——毕竟小孩子怎么可能有深度和机会去揣测成年人的运作体系，就算每天再给我十二个小时的时间，我也只会用来思考自动贩卖机里哪种口味的牛奶更好喝。

他走到我们身边，捏住夫胜宽的下巴和他接吻，并没有阻止我的动作，甚至点头示意我继续，于是在我激烈的动作下夫胜宽的声音开始带了哭腔，他喊李硕珉哥哥，然后又叫我的名字喊我慢一点。

李硕珉解开裤子，挺立的分身直接打到夫胜宽的脸颊上，已经冒出来一些前液，黏在他的脸上拉出几道发亮的线，他没有说话夫胜宽就垂眼吞下去。

肯定不是第一次做了，夫胜宽取悦得很好，李硕珉却在发出满足喘叹的同时抬眼看我，他的眼神很深邃，不知道我有没有提到过，我和夫胜宽在一起玩的时候，他经常会用这样的眼神看我，我不知道是不是我想得太多，但那的确时常看起来像是一份邀请。

当下也是，他明明扶着自己的分身在夫胜宽的嘴里进出，却欲拒还迎地盯着我，其中性暗示的意味太明显了，就好像在告诉我如果没有夫胜宽，想要做的话也可以。

可是他却没有说话，看着我呆愣的脸只是笑笑。

我想起来他也曾经这样笑着对我说过：“韩率也要哪天学着把‘耳机’摘掉啊，不然这样久了说不定就只能听见别人心里的声音了呢。”

我赶忙低头了，空气里弥漫开来的淫糜气氛和李硕珉掺杂了复杂情感的眼神让我一时间无法应付，让我觉得有点丢脸，只好把所有不好意思抒发的情绪和感想都化成操弄夫胜宽的动作，紧扶着他的腰插到最深处。

上下两张嘴都被塞满，这场合中现在最没有办法应付现实的人应该是夫胜宽，因为他的身体很快就缩紧了，我能够清晰地感受到，他嘴里含着李硕珉的东西连话语都没有办法发出来，只能呜咽着泄出一点音调，像没有学会说话的小孩子。

我想要把自己融进他的身体里所以猛力动作着，我想要进入他，真正的进入他，我当下诞生诡异的想法，就算是我这样的，拥有不值一提的暗恋情感的男孩，能进入他的身体么？

夫胜宽很快就射了一次，他的东西只是挺立在空气中，没有被抚慰也射了出来。

高潮之前我迷迷糊糊的想，这就是性爱么？可是为什么我有点眩晕还有点想吐，我不知道是不是因为射精前太过猛烈的快感涌现，还是我的大脑在提醒我即将被扯回现实，我感觉自己眼角湿润着。

我射了，避孕套取下来的时候漏出一点黏腻的精液在我手上，而李硕珉的性器还硬挺着在夫胜宽嘴巴里抽动，他的嘴巴因为没有办法合拢，脸上的表情有些痛苦又有些享受，察觉到我的眼神，所以他害羞地闭上了眼睛。

那天晚上我回到家，我哥不在，只有我嫂子在厨房里热牛奶。

“我回来了。”

“韩率回来了啊，”他转头看了我一眼，然后说，“韩率今天有些不一样了呢。”

大概可能在遥远的未来会有后续的END.


End file.
